


Swayed

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of pressure, teamwork, volunteer, time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swayed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompts of pressure, teamwork, volunteer, time.

Fraser tries just guilting Ray into doing the Meals-on-Wheels thing with him, at first. Talks about elderly shut-ins and their needs for nutrition and conversation, and Ray says, "Fraser, I spend my weekdays getting shot at for the benefit of the Chicago populace. I do not need to spend my Saturdays bringing them jello."

Then Fraser gets really sneaky and starts talking about partnership and teamwork while he's nibbling slowly up Ray's thigh, and Ray is _this_ close to saying, "Yeah, whatever the hell you're talking about, _fine_, just _speed up_," before he catches himself, and then he makes a rule that he can never be held to anything he agrees to while any part of Fraser is touching any part of him, ever.

What finally gets him is that Fraser's driving partner quits. And they're understaffed, so then Fraser, who was the "bringing food to the door and chatting" guy, is now doing the driving too. Which, big surprise, means that Fraser is gone about twice as long on Saturdays because he drives _under the speed limit_, and it makes Ray crazy just picturing it. "The frozen dinners will _melt_, Fraser," he says. "The jello molds will, uh, _mold_."

So of course Ray ends up being driver guy, and Fraser looks so gleeful about it that Ray starts to have suspicions that Fraser somehow _made_ the other guy quit, probably with caribou and Lou Skagnetti. But they wrap up the route pretty quickly when they're working together, and Fraser's just beaming over there in the passenger seat, and, well, Ray decides not to ask.

 

\--END--


End file.
